VerserK
VerserK was a unit in Dragon Gate that began on September 23rd, 2015 consisting of Shingo Takagi, Cyber Kong, "brother" YASSHI, T-Hawk and El Lindaman. It also consisted of Naruki Doi and YAMATO, both were kicked out of the unit. Punch Tominaga was originally affiliated with the group as he served as Shingo Takagi's lackey before turning on him on October 4th, though he'd return on February 2nd 2017. Overview: During August 2015, Two "Losing Unit Disbands" matches took place, in which Millenials would lose first at the hands of MAD BLANKEY on the 6th, and MAD BLANKEY would lose on the 16th at the hands of the Jimmyz after K-ness. turned on them to join with his former partner Jimmy Susumu in the Jimmyz. With the disbanding of MAD BLANKEY, Dragon Gate was without a heel unit. Former Millenials Kotoka (who had been developing a cheating mean-streak prior) and Eita would later turn on T-Hawk, blaming him for Millennials disbanding and would align themselves with former MAD BLANKEY members and then Twin Gate Champions YAMATO and Naruki Doi. At the same time, Takagi was kicked out of MONSTER EXPRESS after turning on his then-stablemates Masato Yoshino and Shachihoko BOY, Mocking Yoshino for losing the physical Dream Gate Championship and for having to use the old relic of the previous one, and Sachi for being MONSTER EXPRESS' weakest member. Shingo would go on to beat Yoshino for the Dream Gate Championship on August 16th. Shingo would ask T-Hawk to team with him to take on YAMATO and Naruki Doi for the Twin Gate Championships, only to turn on him and align himself with YAMATO and Doi, thus setting the foundation for their new heel unit. On September 23rd, Doi unveiled the name of the new unit as VerserK including Himself, YAMATO, Takagi, Cyber Kong, Mondai Ryu, Kotoka, & Eita. Later that evening, Dr. Muscle & Metal Warrior made an appearance to extract Mr. Quu Quu Tanizaki Naoki Toyonaka Dolphin following a match in which Tanizaki had one of many falling outs with fellow Jimmyz member Jimmy Kanda. During the main event of the same show, Kotoka would turn on Eita, along with Cyber Kong (who was Dr. Muscle from earlier in the show), YAMATO and Doi, kicking Eita out of the group. On October 4th, Punch Tominaga (despite being just a lackey) turned on Shingo. On October 8th, Tanizaki refused to shake hands with K-ness after their match. Kagetora appeared on crutches to talk some sense into him. It appeared to be successful. Tanizaki apologised for his recent behaviour. Handshakes and hugs were shared, followed by the first ever 7 man Jimmyz Train. The peace was short-lived. Tanizaki attacked Kagetora from behind, giving him the Implant. VERZERK came out and revealed Tanizaki to be their newest member. He was no longer Mr. Quu Quu. The out of control Naoki Tanizaki of old was back. On November 1st, Kotoka and Tanizaki challenged Brave Gate Champion Akira Tozawa to a three-way elimination match, which Kotoka would win, gaining his first championship in the promotion. He would lose the title to Yosuke Santa Maria on March 6th. Shingo would lose the Dream Gate Championship to Jimmy Susumu on February 14th, only to win the title back on March 6th. By April, with numerous instances of friendly fire and outright attacking of one another, tensions rose to the point where fingers were pointed at as to who was causing the power imbalance within VerserK. YAMATO pointed the finger at Takagi, while Doi and Tanizaki pointed the finger at Kotoka, splitting the groups in two with Doi, Tanizaki and YAMATO opposing Kotoka and Takahi. Kong would choose to side with Takagi against his former Twin Gate partner YAMATO, choosing to not oppose the Dream Gate champion Shingo. GM Yagi capitalized on this opportunity. 6 entrants were the exact number he wanted for the cage match at DEAD or ALIVE, so all 6 were now entered into the match. Kong protested, but Mondai Ryu of all people stood up to him. Kong said he wasn’t going to be able to climb any cage, so Mondai Ryu should take his place. Mondai Ryu refused to be a part of it. They had an impromptu singles match where the loser would be put into the match which Mondai Ryu won by reversing the Cyber Bomb for an upset win within 30 seconds. The rules for this year are once again that the last fighter left in the cage will lose their hair or mask. However, there is an extra penalty that will only apply to those with their hair at stake. They will have to preserve the bald head for the minimum of one year. If Cyber Kong were to lose his mask, he has to permanently keep it off. Therefore no extra penalty applies. On May 5th, YAMATO was betrayed by Tanizaki and Doi, as well as his fellow VerserK stablemates, and was ejected from the group during the Dead or Alive cage match. With only YAMATO and Kotoka left in the cage, VerserK tried to assist Kotoka to escape, however, Yosuke Santa Maria, KZY and a returning BxB Hulk assisted YAMATO which lead to YAMATO escaping the cage and Kotoka to be shaved bald for 1 year. On May 11th, "brother" YASSHI would interfere in a match between Doi & Tanizaki vs Yoshino & Shachihoko BOY, unmasking Sachi before being announced as YAMATO's replacement in VerserK by Doi. On September 25th, after mounting tensions with his Monster Express stablemates, T-Hawk agreed to join VerserK. On September 30th, El Lindaman, who had been rejected by his girlfriend Yosuke♥Santa Maria and being granted membership to Tribe Vanguard, agreed to join VerserK. On October 12, VeserK were able to defeat Monster Express in a 5 vs 4 Loser Revival Captains Fall match, forcing Monster Express to disbands. During the match, Dr. Muscle, who had cost El Lindaman his Brave Gate title match against Eita earlier in the night, attacked T-Hawk and caused him to be eliminated. He would unmask to reveal himself as a returning Kotoka, who would defect from VerserK in the process. After the match, T-Hawk would attack Doi, kicking him out of the group. On February 2nd, 2017, a VerserK aligned Dr. Muscle revealed himself as Punch Tominaga, rejoining the unit as an actual member. On March 4th, El Lindaman failed to capture the Brave Gate Championship from Eita after a mass-interference caused a no-contest, which would lead to the title being vacated, a new champion to be determined in an 8-man tournament. On the same night, Takagi, Kong & T-Hawk were able to capture the Triangle Gate Championship. On March 3rd, Cyber Kong failed in his attempt to win the Dream Gate Championship from YAMATO. On March 8th, due to the result of a Headhunter match against Over Generation, Mondai Ryu was traded to the stable, leaving VerserK in the process. On May 5th, T-Hawk & El Lindaman failed to capture the Twin Gate Championships from CIMA and Dragon Kid. Later that night, Shingo Takagi and Cyber Kong both failed to capture the Dream Gate Championship in the Steel Cage Survival Five-Way match, Cyber Kong being forced to remove his mask as a result of being the last man eliminated, reverting to his real name of Takashi Yoshida. On May 26, 2017, Tanizaki's profile was quietly removed from the Dragon Gate site, signalling his departure from the promotion. On October 5th, The Jimmyz would lose their final match together when Jimmy Kanda betrayed them to align with VerserK, reverting back to his real name in the process. On November 8th, Eita would betray Dragon Kid to rejoin with VerserK. On December 23rd, VerserK claimed championship success Eita & T-Hawk capturing the Twin Gate Championships while Yasushi Kanda captured the Brave Gate. The same night, Eita, T-Hawk and Lindaman ejected Tominaga from the unit and claimed Young VerserK would be taking the leadership of the unit over the veterans (Takagi, Yoshida & Kanda). On January 13th, 2018, Verserk was officially renamed ANTIAS. Championships and Accomplishments: *Open The Dream Gate Championship (2 times) – Shingo Takagi *Open The Brave Gate Championship (2 time) – Kotoka & Yasushi Kanda *Open The Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) - Shingo Takagi, T-Hawk and Cyber Kong *Open The Twin Gate Championship (2 time) – Naruki Doi and YAMATO (1) & T-Hawk & Eita (1) Members Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units